Nightmares
by Kuroka
Summary: Mikazuki mengalami mimpi buruk dan meminta bantuan Onimaru untuk mengatasinya.


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

Mikazuki terbangun dari tidurnya seperti orang ketakutan. Detak jantungnya terdengar kacau sekali. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan napasnya terdengar memburu seperti habis dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

Barusan ia melihat mimpi buruk. Buruk sekali sampai-sampai membuat sejumlah cairan meleleh dari sudut matanya.

Ia bermimpi jika kediaman Ashikaga dikepung oleh tentara musuh. Dalam mimpi tersebut, Mikazuki melihat tuannya bertarung mati-matian hingga terpojok di sebuah ruangan. Ia juga melihat bagaimana tuannya terus menerus menarik pedang yang ada di dekatnya saat pedang dalam genggamannya terhempas dari tangannya. Begitu terus, begitu lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga akhirnya Mikazuki dapat merasakan sendiri genggaman tangan tuannya. Mikazuki sulit menjelaskan perasaannya karena itu merupakan kali pertama ia digunakan dalam sebuah pertarungan. Akan tetapi saat ia hendak menghadapi musuh mereka, Mikazuki melihat sosok Honebami berdiri di hadapannya. Di tengah kebingungan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Mikazuki dapat merasakan jika genggaman tangan tuannya mulai melonggar dan setelahnya, ia dan tuannya sama-sama terhempas ke lantai. Begitu merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan lantai, Mikazuki tersadar dari mimpinya.

* * *

Paginya, Mikazuki menceritakan soal mimpi buruk tersebut pada Onimaru Kunitsuna, sebilah tachi yang konon katanya dapat menebas mimpi buruk seseorang.

"Hmm, jadi begitu..." gumam Onimaru usai mendengar cerita Mikazuki. "Baiklah kalau begitu, serahkan saja masalah ini padaku."

Onimaru berdiri di hadapan Mikazuki. Dengan konsentrasi penuh, ia merapalkan sesuatu sebelum melepas sabetan pedangnya ke arah Mikazuki.

" _Yosh,_ dengan begini semoga kau tidak dapat melihat mimpi buruk lagi." Komentar Onimaru seraya memasukkan kembali pedang miliknya ke dalam sarungnya.

Mikazuki menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih banyak, Onimaru-kun. Aku berhutang padamu."

Onimaru tertawa. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Mikazuki kembali terbangun karena lagi-lagi ia melihat sesuatu yang buruk dalam mimpinya.

Tachi tersebut dapat melihat kobaran api di sekelilingnya. Benda-benda di sekitarnya hangus terbakar dilalap api. Mikazuki tidak dapat melihat hal lain selain api dan api hingga akhirnya pandangan miliknya jatuh pada siluet milik sebuah sosok yang terperangkap di antara ganasnya api tersebut. Didorong oleh rasa khawatir, penasaran dan takut, Mikazuki mendekati siluet tersebut.

Alangkah terkejutnya Tenka Goken tersebut saat mendapati bahwa sosok yang terkepung dalam api tersebut adalah pedang yang ia kenal dengan baik.

"H-honebami?" cicit Mikazuki dengan suara tercekat.

Akan tetapi Honebami tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Mikazuki di tempat itu. Pedang tersebut terlihat pasrah ketika bunga-bunga api menjilati sekujur tubuhnya, membuat dirinya meleleh secara perlahan-lahan.

Mikazuki dapat mendengar Honebami membisikkan _"Maaf, maaf..."_ dengan lemah sebelum akhirnya seluruh penglihatannya menjadi kabur dan menarik dirinya kembali ke alam sadar.

* * *

"Aneh sekali..." gumam Onimaru saat Mikazuki kembali mendatanginya dan menceritakan mimpi buruknya tentang Honebami dan api, "Biasanya setelah aku menebas setan yang menyebabkan mimpi buruk seseorang, orang tersebut tak akan pernah melihat mimpi buruk lagi."

Mikazuki menunduk. "Maaf karena lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu. Tapi, bisakah kau sekali lagi menebas mimpi burukku, Onimaru-kun?" pintanya.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu, Mikazuki-san. Ini memang sudah jadi tugasku."

Setelah itu Onimaru melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti yang ia lakukan pada Mikazuki di hari sebelumnya.

"...Sudah selesai," tutur Onimaru seraya menghela napasnya, "Jika setelah ini Mikazuki-san masih mendapat mimpi buruk, silahkan kembali datang kepadaku. Aku akan mengulang ritual ini hingga mimpi buruk Mikazuki-san hilang."

Mikazuki mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Onimaru dengan mengajaknya untuk makan kue dan minum teh bersamanya saat petang nanti.

* * *

Mikazuki tidak melihat apapun selain hamparan rumput yang luas sejauh mata memandang. Hembusan angin yang lembut menggelitik pipinya. Langit terlihat begitu biru dengan kepulan awan putih yang turut menghias angkasa.

Usai memperhatikan langit di atasnya dan mengembalikan padanganannya lurus ke depan, Mikazuki mendapati sebuah sosok yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana berdiri membelakanginya. Mikazuki memicingkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengidentifikasi sosok tersebut. Sekilas sosok tersebut mengingatkannya pada Honebami karena keduanya begitu mirip, hanya saja sosok di hadapannya tersebut terlihat lebih mungil dari Honebami yang ia kenal.

Saat sosok tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, kedua bola mata Mikazuki membulat sempurna. Tak salah lagi, itu memang Honebami—tapi kenapa penampilannya jadi seperti itu?

Mikazuki menghampiri Honebami dan mencoba untuk menyapanya.

"...Honebami?"

Sosok tersebut menoleh ke arah Mikazuki. Ia menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan asing.

"...? Kau siapa?"

Mikazuki terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ini aku, Mikazuki. Mikazuki Munechika."

Honebami menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenal siapa dirimu."

Kata-kata Honebami tersebut terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong sampai-sampai membuat Mikazuki terbangun dan sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja ia saksikan barusan adalah bunga tidur yang biasa orang-orang biasa lihat dalam tidur mereka.

Mikazuki meletakkan tangannya di kening sembari berusaha menenangkan ritme nafas dan detak jantungnya. Meski tidak terlihat seburuk mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya, mimpi yang barusan ia saksikan masih tergolong tidak menyenangkan baginya.

* * *

Usai menemui Onimaru untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pedang tempaan Awataguchi Kunitsuna itu menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kuharap apa yang Mikazuki-san lihat itu benar-benar mimpi buruk, sebab kalau bukan itu, bisa jadi itu semacam pertanda buruk." Jelas Onimaru. "Sayangnya aku hanya bisa mengusir mimpi buruk saja. Tidak bisa sampai menafsirkan mimpi..."

Mikazuki tersenyum pada Onimaru. "Tidak apa-apa, Onimaru-kun. Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku kembali."

"Oh ya, Mikazuki-san."

"Hm?"

"Mikazuki-san selalu melihat Honebami-kun dalam mimpi buruk Mikazuki-san, kan?"

Mikazuki terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Ya, begitulah..."

Onimaru kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Jika mimpi buruk yang selama ini Mikazuki-san lihat adalah semacam pertanda, mungkin, mungkin saja..." kalimat milik Pedang Awataguchi tersebut mengambang di udara, "Mungkin saja Mikazuki harus mendiskusikannya dengan Honebami-kun."

Mikazuki mencerna tawaran tersebut lalu berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu, setelah ini aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan Honebami."

Usai berpamitan pada Onimaru, Mikazuki berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan wajah muram. Kata-kata Onimaru barusan masih terngiang dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya.

 _"Kuharap apa yang Mikazuki-san lihat itu benar-benar mimpi buruk, sebab kalau bukan itu, bisa jadi itu semacam pertanda buruk."_

Mikazuki tersenyum hambar seraya berbisik, "Ya, semoga saja ini semua hanya mimpi buruk..."

* * *

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for RnR. Fic ini ditulis dalam rangka ikutan agenda mingguan mikahone clusters jepang di twitter. Karena dah lama banget ga ikutan, jadi pengen ikutan lagi aja. Maaf kalo ada typo or apa, males ngebetanya hahaha.

Setting ceritanya diambil pas Mikazuki masih berada di kediaman Ashikaga. Mimpi yang ia lihat semacam _omen_ dari kejadian **Eiroku Incident** , **The Great Fire of Meireki** dan in game story aka recollection ke-12 yakni **"Story of Ashikaga Family"**. Kalau ada yang belum tau sejarah mereka yang lebih detailnya lagi itu kaya apa, silahkan PM ke saya.


End file.
